The End is Always the Beginning
by LA2
Summary: Usagi is a pretty normal girl until something happens, a past she isn't sure she remembers comes back and there are people with it. Now she'll do anything to keep the ones she loves safe and find the one she loves. Usagi/You pick
1. Chapter 1: Its never the End

This is not my first story on ff.net and hopefully it will not be my last. I am under a different name for many reasons... Maybe you know who I am maybe you don't... Anyway this is a story I just kinda came up with and wanted to see what you all thought, it takes place after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars but before Crystal Tokyo. These are the words I use in this chapter that you may not know, these are merely how I use the words, if I'm wrong excuse me for my mistake ^^ Ne: Right; usually used at the end of a sentence. Odango Atama: Dumpling Head, or if you are familiar with the NA version of Sailor Moon "Meatball head." Minna: What you would call a group, meaning instead of saying 'you guys' for a group of 2/3+ you would say 'minna'. Demo: But Iie: No  
  
~*~  
  
A gasp of pain escaped her parted, bleeding lips as she slowly rose, clutching her rod as a support stick. "Giving up?" Taunted a voice that was dripping with venom. "Never." Came the hoarse reply of a solider who had battled to long, her long blonde locks tumbled down her shoulders as they fell from the bindings in her hair long gashes covered her body and the outfit she wore was ripped basically to shreds, barley covering her. Without another word a blast fired from the darkness but the warrior was quick. "Stand still will you! You'll make it much easier!" The voice was gruff with impatience. Crouching she watched for her next move, with batted breath she saw her opening. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She yelled her voice like bells in the darkness of night where little hope lay. "Phaw! Child's play!" The attack just released came sprawling back hitting the girl in the stomach and sending her crashing into the wall, her attack was nothing due to her weak state. A groan was heard from her aching body. "Tell me Sailor Moon, where are your friends?" 'Sailor Moon' looked away, trying to stop her tears. "Right here!" Came a strong voice from one of the darkest corners, pounding footsteps followed the warrior's words. "Can't leave alone for a second, ne Odango Atama?" "Did you really think we would leave you behind?" The ones who had spoken stumbled into the room, from their appearance it was easy to tell they had been in a harsh battle, but the determination in their eyes stated they were willing for more. "Minna!" She cried out happily, she looked them over than suddenly wondered why so few of them had come. "Time to finish this ass!" Shouted one with black hair that fell to the small of her back, her fuku showed red where it wasn't scorched, "FLAME SNIPER!" The attack hurled itself and hit its target. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Again the attack hit its mark as a tall woman held her sword, smirking. Sailor Moon scrambled to her feet and neared her friends, she tripped landing in a tall girl's arms, "Sailor Moon you'll never change." Came the warm comment as a tall girl with chestnut hair helped hold up her comrade. "How touching.. Demo you realize I'm still stronger than all of you." A cackle followed the pompous remark. The four girls exchanged glances, three of them knew it was the truth, but they did not want to admit it, however the fourth one slowly walked forward. "Not necessarily." Sailor Moon gave a soft smile as she held up her hands; a jewel appeared between her palms. "Usagi iie!" "You can't!" "I will." There were no time for anymore protests as the three senshi watched in pure horror as their leader, princess and dear friend sacrificed the little energy she had left to save the world she was destined to protect. The brilliance of the crystal lighted the dungeon; all darkness vanished with out a trace, as did the evil that had loomed that. Three girls were holding a precious person in their arms. Crying for her to hold on, she couldn't die. "What.. about.t.he others?" Was all she rasped out, ignoring the fact that these could very well be her last few words. The girls said nothing; merely cast their heads in shame. "We'll...all.mee.t again." Sailor Moon whispered as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Ja..Ne." She said nothing more, her eyes emptied of their shine as the ones holding her racked with sobs.  
  
~*~  
  
It was true they would indeed met again, but where and when is something that shall be answered another time.  
  
~*~  
  
You like? I do ^^ tell me should this be a Seiya/Usagi story? Or a Heero/Usagi story? Maybe a Duo/Usagi? Hmmmmm? Please review. I'll place it into crossover and regular just to see what ya all think! 


	2. NOTE

Hello faithful readers!  
  
Don't worry this isn't a note saying I'm going to discontinue my stories or anything.....I'm just posting this because I am leaving for Europe with People to People Ambassadors today(June 14th). Yup I'm a teen ambassador! Scary thought isn't it? I will not be returning until sometime in the middle of July, I'm sorry for any inconvince this may cause. See you all in July! Have a nice June, LA 


	3. Chapter 2: A new start

I'M BACK! Missed me, didn't you? Awwww I missed you to!   
  
~*~  
  
The sun was slowly rising, its beams of light woke the slumbering people some thought it was a wonderful way to wake while others felt as if it were like having ice cold water dumped upon you. Streets were fairly quiet at this time; a few shopkeepers were about opening their shops and getting ready for customers while the others were going home from parties or work. No one was especially awake or jolly except for one girl with gleaming silver-ish white hair, her clothes were slightly rumpled from her long night at work but her eyes were lit with happiness and she smiled at anyone who passed her way, her hair was done up into buns with long streamers giving her a somewhat childish innocent look, her eyes certainly added to that with the way they seemed so willing to learn and accept things as they were explained.  
  
As she walked the girl could only think of two things, getting something to eat and sleeping. Both sounded equally good! The streets were getting a little more crowded now as the people bustled about with newspapers and coffee their minds set on work and the day that stretched ahead of them, they barely noticed the beauty that walked among them absentminded.  
  
"Ah! Gomen!" The girl cried as she rubbed her butt and slowly got back to her feet she offered her slim hand to the person she had bumped into and sent sprawling to the ground.  
  
"No harm done." Came a friendly voice who stood on his own, "But you better watch yourself, koneko." The stranger's voice held a teasing tone, 'koneko' looked up trying to make out the person's features but the shadows hid him or her mostly only allowing her to see short sandy hair and feminine lips, "You called me koneko, doushite?" She asked titling her head slightly to the side.  
  
"Its better than odango, ne?" The figure laughed before he walked past her, "See you around, koneko!" And with that he vanished into the growing crowd.  
  
She stood a moment longer before shaking her head and continuing on her way, she would never understand some people!  
  
Rummaging around in her pocket she found her keys and let out an excited squeal before she opened her door and alerted anyone inside with a warm, "Tadaima!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
OK I NEED YOU TO VOTE ON THIS!!!!! 1) WHO SHOULD BE USAGI'S ROOMMATE? (MUST BE A GUY CAME BE FROM SM OR GW)  
  
2) SHOULD USAGI HAVE A BABY? (Would make things more interesting ne?)  
  
3) Who do you think was the mysterious but slightly obvious person who bumped into Usagi? (First person to get it gets the next chapter dedicated to them!)  
  
Gomen- A somewhat informal way of saying sorry  
  
Koneko- Kitten, neko is cat  
  
Doushite- Why?  
  
Odango- Dumpling  
  
Ne- Right  
  
Tadamia- I'm home!  
  
Disclaimer: Aha! SailorMoon is mine! I know I must have fooled you all right? Hehe nah it isn't mine, but I fooled you ^^  
  
Review corner:  
  
Want to get this out so I'll do it next chapter! Same goes for poll status. 


End file.
